


Small Trouble

by Knight_In_Sour_Armor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: deaged cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_In_Sour_Armor/pseuds/Knight_In_Sour_Armor
Summary: Castiel got cursed and he turned into a child. Things were supposed to be easy for him, but he is the one to suffer the most.
Relationships: Castie - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Small Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank @ExperimentZero on Tumblr and Wattpad for editing this fic for me

Castiel was a really serious child. A damn serious child. When the angel turned to this small five-year old kid, Dean thought, or hoped, that Cas would be a cheerful, excited, energetic child that would make their lives difficult. But that just wasn't the case. Cas was the most serious, quiet, and calm child that Dean had ever seen. Yes, the hunter knew that Cas remembered everything about his past, which was quite unpleasant, but a kid should have no worries right? Enjoy the present. Jump around, yell and scream, play games. Cas wasn't like that. Cas was ever normal. 

It was a witch hunt that Dean and Sam had planned, and Castiel decided to join them. The witch was too damn powerful. Some would say almost as powerful as Rowena was, not that he wanted to find out for sure. The witch had them coughing blood on the ground in seconds, with only Cas being able to escape from her spell and run after her. All Dean knew was that, according to Cas, he managed to cut her deeply-that was also why he and Sam weren't under her spell anymore- and then she said something in Latin, a spell of some kind that seemingly removed his grace. A spell to make him a small kid, a human kid.

Dean had found Cas, almost an hour later, curled up into a ball, into his now large shirt, crying, scared. If Dean hadn't seen the trench coat thrown close to Cas and the blue tie loose around him, he would think he was a random lost child. Cas was crying so hard that he couldn't even talk to him. “Cas?” Dean had asked, only to get a loud whimper and the kid to look into Dean's eyes.Yup, it was him. He recognized those bright, blue eyes anywhere. Dean picked him up carefully, only to notice that Cas' shirt was wet, and not only by his tears. The embarrassment in his eyes said it all. The hunter just kissed his forehead and reassured him everything would be fine as they returned to the car to make their way to the bunker. Sam was driving this time.

Cas later told them everything and how scared he was they wouldn't ever find him. How he didn't remember their phone numbers and how he wouldn't find them with their fake names even if he managed to find a grown up. He told them how he felt scared for the first time. How dark the night was, how big the bugs suddenly seemed, and how cold he felt. 

Dean could understand the small angel's feelings. After all, he was a kid once. However, Cas hadn't. According to him, Castiel was a grown up angel in less than three days. He had told him that before the world was corrupted, the angels had some kind of physical form and that he was a kid for three days. Not that it mattered. Cas wasn't an angel kid, he was human now. And no matter how hard he and Sam would try and find the witch, she had gotten away. There was no way to reverse the spell. Not even Rowena knew how to reverse it. The deaging spell was older than she could remember. 

And here they were, stuck with the most serious kid in creation. Dean felt like he was going to lose it. He knew that kids like Cas existed. Kids that seemed all thoughtful and worried. But these kids were mostly coming from a family with strict parents. Parents that didn't seem to even want to have kids. Parents that yelled and screamed. Sam could have been that kid if he hadn't Dean. But Dean was a GREAT parent. He was always good with kids. Always up to make them laugh, always up to make up games and fairytales. Always up to make everyone have the time of their lives. But nothing worked with Cas. 

“What is he? Depressed? He can't be. He is a kid, he shouldn't feel any worry. It's not natural. I tell him to play, to buy some ice cream, and he tells me he wants to sleep! Freaking sleep!” Dean said, frustrated, one day. He couldn't take it anymore. “I know he's still Cas, but I can't make him happy even in that form?” Dean said obviously hurt. 

“You need to calm down, Dean. I know it's hard but you have to accept that he is who he is. Be thankful he has a toy that he's attached to,” Sam said staring at his laptop. 

“Yeah, thank God. I took him to the damn store and he didn't want any toy. Not anyone at all, until we found this bee plushie. At least we know he likes something. Bees”

“Yeah, and you bought him all the stupid stuff you found that had bees on it. Clothes, sheets, even pens that had bees. Suddenly the bunker has turned to black and yellow," Sam chuckled. 

Dean couldn't help but laugh. “Well yeah, I am worried for the guy. He has been through a lot lately and now this?” he shrugged. 

“Dean, you stuck bee stickers all over the place! That's too much, even for him!” Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes.

After some time being quiet, Dean sighed. “At least, he follows rules and we won't have to worry for his safety. But dude... I gotta tell you something. Promise not to laugh, and don't tell him I told you”. Sam nodded and Dean just took a deep breath, thinking about how to say it. “I want you to look on the internet about why he may be wetting his bed. He does it every night.” Dean said with a sad sigh. 

Sam seemed confused. “Isn't that normal?” he asked. 

“No dude! He's not three, he's five. And surely every night is not a good sign,” Dean mumbled as he stretched his hands. “Look for it and tell me later. I am taking him for a walk” he said as he stood up. “I don't think his mood is that bad. He doesn't seem to enjoy things that much, but he doesn't cry either. He hasn't cried since we found him, even when he fell off the furniture," he said worriedly as he left the room. 

Dean knocked on Cas' door as he walked in, only to see the tiny angel rushing back to his bed, as if he was hiding something. Castiel held his bee tight and returned his attention back on the TV, acting like he hasn't seen Dean. “What are you planning to do, little guy?” Dean smirked.

Castiel blushed darkly and bowed his head, moving his small legs anxiously. “I wanted t-to take the chocolate from the fridge” he lied as he gave the hunter a small, innocent smile. 

Dean seemed confused. Castiel never tried to sneak out to get some chocolate when he was told not to. The fact he wanted to do something... So normal for a kid, made him feel a little relieved. “Since when you do things behind my back, little guy?” Dean said with a giggle as he sat next to him. Cas was watching Scooby Doo again. “How many times will you watch all the episodes all over?” he teased. 

Castiel smiled and made space for Dean. Castiel smiled. That was... Impressive. “I am sorry, I just really wanted to eat some chocolate, after this ep-pisode that Scooby Doo eat-ed the many many chocolates,” Castiel said with a big giggle. “I like these,” he mumbled, holding his bee plushie more tight. 

Castiel giggled. Another surprise. Except the fact he wanted to steal some candy from the kitchen. “Next time, just ask me.” he said petting his head and the small kid just nodded. “Wanna go for a walk?” he softly asked. 

“Yes,” replied Cas. He sighed and forced his biggest smile.

Cas had said "yes," just like that. Without complaining. Another shocking thing. “Alright, let's take your bee and go? Wanna go get some burgers and ice cream?" Dean asked. "Damn Cas, I am too good with you, but it's good you like something healthy at least, like honey.” he teased. 

“Ice cream is healthy too. It's milk...” he whispered as he held his bee. “Bzz likes the idea. And he wants e-tra honey in his ice cream, please,” he said with a begging look.

Okay. Something was wrong. The little angel had named the bee? And with such a stupid name? ‘Bzz’? Until now, he was calling it just bee? And he was asking freely about extra ice cream without questioning if he was too demanding? Dean was worried, yet happy to think that Cas might have started getting used to be a kid and let himself enjoy it for as long as it lasted. “Extra honey for Bzz,” said dean, laughing, as he carried Cas with a big spin to the car. “My little super-angel, going to get some honey,” he said softly, only to get more laughs from Cas. 

The drive was also weird. Cas was mumbling a stupid kid's song Dean had on the radio for him to listen. He smiled to himself as he relaxed. Maybe the wet nights meant nothing. Maybe Cas was starting to accept the situation. 

As he got with the angel to the restaurant, he helped him sit on his lap. He always loved to sit on his lap, no matter how ashamed he felt about it. He ordered for them two burgers with potatoes at first as he played with Castiel's small fingers, just to get another laugh. That was when Castiel looked up at him with these big, blue eyes. “Can I go play?” he asked as he stared at the very few kids playing to a corner of the store, probably hide and seek. Dean opened his eyes widely and nodded. He set him on the ground and watched him rush to the place the kids were. He swallowed anxiously. This was starting to get too much, and honestly too fast. Could Cas... Lose his identity to the spell? Turn to a normal five year old kid and forget what it was like to be the dorky, serious angel he was? He sighed as he texted Sam to keep searching for the cure, because something was starting to feel wrong.

He watched Cas carefully as he stood between those kids. The food arrived but he kept standing there, trying to figure out what was happening. Cas wasn't playing obviously. He was standing there, keeping some distance from the kids as the kids seemed to talk to him. Then one of them, the bigger one, walked closer to Cas and grabbed Castiel's bee, dragging it away from him. Dean knew this wasn't good. Instinctively he jumped from his seat, wanting to get it back for him. But it wasn't right. Not now. The angel should have the right to have some independence. 

He knew Castiel wouldn't give it to him, no matter what. Cas wasn't letting that bee free from his hands. Dean had really struggled to convince him to let it go even when he was taking a bath, because ‘the bee didn't know how to hold its breath underwater’. So it was a big deal someone took it from him.

Cas said something that Dean couldn't hear, and then the kids started laughing. He kept talking, and suddenly, all of them stopped. Then he moved to take back his bee from the boy's hands, but the other pushed him and Cas fell. Castiel groaned in pain, since he had recently hit his knee. He just stood up, and he returned to Dean's lap. Without his bee. Having the most sad look on his face. 

“What happened?” Dean said, trying to hide his anger. 

“They said I am too big to have a bee, and laughed... Called me a baby.” Castiel said with a sad tone. 

“And why didn't you take it back?” Dean asked.

“I don't hit humans. Not small kids, at least.” Castiel simply said. Well, that was his Cas. That was his angel. “Dean, is my name stupid?” Castiel asked with the same sad look as he looked into Dean's eyes. 

“No, Cas, you have a beautiful name. Why?”

“They said it's weird like me.”

“And what did you say?”

“That I like it. And they said my p-parents must be stupid to name me that.”

“And what did you say?” 

“That I don't have parents. I tried to take it back, but no violence” he sighed, bowing his head. Feeling humiliated. "Then the mean one pushed me," he continued. 

Dean stared at the kids, as they used Castiel's adorable bee as a ball, kicking it around. Dean felt anger boiling inside him. Now he understood all the mothers that were screaming to protect their kids. He placed Cas on the seat, as he went where the boys were and he grabbed the bee immediately. The poor thing had gotten dirty. “If you dare bother him again, I will have a talk with your parents.” he only said as he returned to Castiel with the bee. He held it out for Cas to grab, and Cas took it quickly. Castiel hugged it tightly, and even if Dean was slightly disgusted, he smiled that the angel seemed to be happy again.

“Thank you, Dean” Castiel whispered. 

Then, Dean cut the burger in small pieces for him, and fed it to him, knowing that Cas enjoyed it more than he would admit. He still was worried for Castiel's mood before. This childish mood the angel didn't normally have. “Cas, why did you want to go play?” Dean asked, only to get the boy to shrug and stare away. He should probably ask later. And that's what he did. He bought him some ice cream, he carried him to the car and drove home. Cas had returned to his normal mood. Not talking much. Seem to be thinking most of the time, and not showing much emotion. Dean was relieved. 

Dean walked into the bunker, carrying the small angel in his hands. He loved to hear Cas giggle. He laid to the bed with him on his arms, laughing. “You liked the walk we had?” he asked, Castiel nodding with a big smile on his face. Now was the time to ask. 

“Cas... What happened today? I know you. I know that something was weird today...” he said. He didn't have the time to finish his sentence and he saw the angel cry. He didn't know what was wrong. “Cas? Cas? Hey, buddy, please, what's wrong?” he worriedly said. 

Castiel buried his face in his hands as he kept crying. “You ssssaid I am not n-nowmaw” Castiel stuttered and Dean just held him close, not understanding. 

“Normal? When?”

“I heawd you! You talked to Sam! You said I am weiwd” Castiel mumbled as he kept crying. Dean started to understand. Was it when he talked to Sam? Did he listen to them? That was why he rushed back to his bed when Dean walked into his room? 

“Were you eavesdropping?”

Castiel just nodded. He felt ashamed but he had heard everything. “I make you sad”

“You don't Cas. I was just worried... Because even as a kid, you were too much like... You... That's all... I prefer you as you are Cas. I love you the way you are... You scared the hell out of me... Was this all an act? Because I started getting worried you were becoming... Too much of a kid” he said, rubbing Castiel's back. 

Castiel looked up, with his red eyes from crying. “I... wanted you not to worry... Be a kid...” he sniffed. 

Dean sighed relieved and kept holding him close. “Cas, I didn't want that. I was just worried... But it's you, and I love you as who you are... You don't have to act like a kid... You don't have to steal candy, or give stupid names to your bee, or play with kids... My serious baby angel is already perfect” Dean chuckled only to get another whimper from the boy. “What's wrong?”

“I liked the name Bzz... This was not an act...” Castiel whimpered and Dean couldn't help but laugh. That was a big mistake. Castiel looked up confused and offended, he gave a small push at Dean's shoulder and then smiled softly, feeling much better. “Bzz is a cute name” 

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean softly said as he kissed the top of his head. 

“And for telling Sam for my bed a-accidents, you owe me a big, big ice cream” 

“I sure do. Now brush your teeth and tell me when you go to bed,” Dean sighed as he left the room, with a small smile on his face. 

Dean walked into the library, looking to find Sam. “Have you slept at all?” Dean said,raising an eyebrow. Sam was in the same position he had left him. Sam just rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. 

“I searched what you told me... I didn't find anything interesting” he admitted. “Kids usually wet their beds when they move to a new place, or they are in a stressful situation...”

“So its psychological?” Dean asked and Sam nodded. “Or he is drinking too much water before going to sleep,” Sam said as he shrugged. 

“Don't be stupid!” Dean groaned as he gave a pat at the others shoulder. He wasn't pleased with the answer. He just returned to the little angel's room, to find Cas laying and waiting for him. “Did you brush your teeth?” he asked. 

The angel gave a nod. Dean would never doubt Cas' words. Even as a kid. He sat at the edge of the bed giving a kiss at the kid's forehead. “Goodnight,” Castiel whispered. Dean nodded and walked out, leaving the door cracked open. He usually closed it, but since Castiel's lamp had broken, he thought Cas would want some light getting into his room.

A few hours had past, Dean had a few beers in the kitchen, while searching to a book of spells for any reaging spell. There was nothing. And that was it. He went to return to his room, but on his way past Castiel's room, he heard him crying. 

He didn't enter. Not to grab the angel and tell him everything was alright or ask if he had a nightmare. He just stayed at the door, peeking inside at the angel, curled into a ball, crying with his eyes closed. A few minutes later the crying stopped. That was when Dean entered and checked Castiel's bed. It was wet. So that was it? Was Castiel having nightmares? How didn't he know that? Was it because he always had the door closed, and couldn't hear him? He sighed softly, as he kissed the small angel's head and carefully placed him to his bed, while he changed the sheets. Next time he would leave the door open, or sleep in the room with him. Try to see what was wrong and why he had never asked for help in the middle of the night. 

Castiel woke up the next morning, staring at his bed. He was sure he had wet his bed again. He thought he must have been dreaming and let it go. He joined Dean in the kitchen, giving him a small forced smile as Dean made him breakfast. “Hey,” he whispered. Dean placed a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of him. Sam walked in too with a sleepy face. 

“You are going to kill him, with all this fat,” Sam sighed.

“Said the most responsible parent in the world,” Dean grumbled as he served Sam and himself the same. “I had a strange dream last night,” Dean said. “It was a horrible one... It seemed too real... It was like I was in hell again” Dean said, giving Castiel a weird look.

Sam seemed confused. “Since when do you talk about things like this?” he asked.

“I am just saying. It has been a long time since I had this nightmare," Dean said. Castiel didn't react at all. He just heard them, and he kept eating. “Do you have any weird dreams Cas? Since you are human now?” the hunter asked. 

Castiel had his mouth full and just shook his head. “No” he said after he swallowed. “I don't dream at all”

“That's weird. Don't you dream about unicorns and stuff?” Dean chuckled, while Sam looks confused. 

“No, I don't. And unicorns don't exist anymore,” Castiel said, still focused on his food. Dean and Sam stared at each other after hearing the word ‘anymore’, not knowing how to respond. 

“So, do you see like... Happy stuff? About us, or villages made of chocolate or whatever? You are a human kid, Cas, you should be having dreams,” Dean said.

“I don't!” Castiel said with a loud voice, his eyes getting wet suddenly. He dropped the spoon, held his bee tight and left the kitchen, heading back to his bedroom. 

“That was weird,” Sam sighed. 

“You're telling me,” Dean said. He decided to leave the angel alone for now. 

A few hours later, after both of the brothers finished their food and Dean washed the dishes, the older brother knocked on Castiel's door. The small angel was watching TV. “This is going to rot your brain,” Dean chuckled. 

“You watched a lot too when you were small” Castiel said with a shrug, as he kept his eyes on tv.

Dean jumped to Cas' bed, and held him close, making Cas sit on his lap. “Wanna watch Frozen? You'll loooove Olaf!” Dean smiled. “I am into Elsa, so you know,” he smirked and Castiel nodded.

“I want popcorn too” the angel said shyly. 

“It's a deal!” Dean laughed as he grabbed the boy in his arms and carried him to the kitchen to make lots of popcorn with him. 

After the movie was over, Castiel was peacefully sleeping on Dean's arms. Dean couldn't help but smile. They had already watched 'Frozen', and all of the 'Toy Story' movies. So he was happy to see Cas that relaxed again. He laid him in his bed and for the first time, he decided to sleep with him, and try to see what's wrong.

He closed his eyes too, and after a few minutes, he was fast asleep. They were both tired and it was really late. But Dean suddenly felt a small hand holding him tight and that was when he opened his eyes. Castiel was crying again. He was crying hard. He had his eyes closed and he was clinging to him, wanting to be held. Dean hugged his small body, immediately, not understanding what was actually wrong. “Cas, hey, what you saw, it wasn't real. I am here. You had a nightmare buddy” Dean said and could already feel how wet the sheets were. “Hey, you don't have to be so scared. I'm right here, right next to you,” Dean said softly. But Castiel kept crying, holding Dean's index finger tight, as he was hiccuping and trying to calm down. 

“I d-don't w-want them to h-huwt you!” Castiel managed to stutter. 

“Hey, no one is going to hurt us, Cas. What do you mean? What did you see?” Dean calmly said, giving small kisses to the boy's forehead. 

It took a few minutes of Castiel was panting and sweating, but slowly started to calm down. When he could talk again, he looked up at Dean, feeling so ashamed. “She will hurt you... I see her... The times she... Was in my head... And I am small and have no... No powers or wings... And can't protect you... And she... She is mean...” Castiel said, stuttering. 

Dean immediately understood it was about Naomi. That bitch had hurt Cas more than Dean imagined. And if she wasn't dead, he would have made her pay for this. “We are safe Cas. We know how to protect ourselves and how to protect you. You don't need to protect us. Let us protect you and keep you safe for once.” 

Castiel shook his head with a small whimper and Dean sighed. “What do you see… in your nightmares?” Dean asked. 

“The stuff... She makes me forget... And the stuff I did” Castiel said, ready to cry again. 

“Hey buddy, calm down, okay? It wasn't you that did all these things. The real you is nice, and soft. The real you is amazing. You are kind and caring, and emotional and always ready to help, no matter the cost. You are selfless, and generous. More than you think. Cas, what she made you do, it doesn't matter. What matters is how many times you saved us, how much you care and what relationships you built here,” Dean said, just feeling uncomfortable to talk about all these but knowing how much Castiel needed to hear that. Especially in the mind of a kid. “Everything is going to be alright, okay?” he smiled, and Castiel nodded. “Is that alright for me to sleep with you, from now on? Help you with your nightmares?” and Castiel nodded again. Dean couldn't help but smile and held the boy close to him, as Cas buried his face to Dean's shirt. Castiel whispered a small “Thank you”not sure if saying “I love you” would mean the same thing, and that was when he fell asleep. 


End file.
